Currently, a specification of a file format is being discussed. In the file format, a specification of a multi-channel (more than 5.1ch) noncompressed linear PCM is included. For example, a multi-channel linear PCM is employed in the standard for a Blu-ray (registered trademark) Disc-ROM application (see Patent Literature 1).
DECE CFF (Common File Format) that is the basis of the file format is based on ISO/IEC14496-12 (ISOBMFF: ISO base media file format).